


Trilateral Verse Short Fics

by NevarDevereaux



Series: Trilateral Verse [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Interracial Relationship, M/M, Male Character of Color, Male Homosexuality, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Rimming, Rough Sex, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 19:29:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1659821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NevarDevereaux/pseuds/NevarDevereaux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>These are short fics about any combination of my Captain America OT3. In this verse, Steve entered a relationship with Sam after which Bucky regained most of his memory. Steve and Bucky resume their romantic relationship from the 40s, Steve continues his relationship with Sam, and Bucky and Sam connect as well, leading to one big happy polyamrous, slash lovefest.</p><p>While each fic may feature a different combination, for instance Steve/Sam, the romantic relationship is comprised of the three men who also interact with each other separately.</p><p>Each chapter is a separate work.</p><p>Other Marvel characters may pop in every once in a while.</p><p>I can be found on <a href="http://seekingthecrazy.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Trilateral Verse Short Fics

**Author's Note:**

> These are short fics about any combination of my Captain America OT3. In this verse, Steve entered a relationship with Sam after which Bucky regained most of his memory. Steve and Bucky resume their romantic relationship from the 40s, Steve continues his relationship with Sam, and Bucky and Sam connect as well, leading to one big happy polyamrous, slash lovefest.
> 
> While each fic may feature a different combination, for instance Steve/Sam, the romantic relationship is comprised of the three men who also interact with each other separately.
> 
> Each chapter is a separate work.
> 
> Other Marvel characters may pop in every once in a while.
> 
> I can be found on [Tumblr](http://seekingthecrazy.tumblr.com/).

“You thought _I_ ,” Tony looked up long enough to throw an evil glare at all of them,”would have a problem with this why?”

Sam pointed to Steve, himself, then Bucky.

“That was quite unhelpful, Sam Wilson. What? You're gay? You're into threesomes? One of you has a better tan? What bigotry were you counting on?”

“Tony, that is not what we thought!”

“It isn't?” Tony was not convinced and his sour expression was proof.

“We thought it would be all three and I was prepared to tell you to go to hell.” Bucky took a swig from his water bottle and shrugged.

“Thank you, Bucky, for all your help.” Steve ran a hand over his face as Bucky held up his water bottle as if to say,”You're welcome.”

Tony rolled his eyes,”You're not doing anything I haven't, Capsicle.”

“Is that supposed to make me feel better?” Steve asked, internally groaning.

“They're intelligent, good-looking,” he winked at Sam and Bucky,”and so snarky. Great asses, too. I hate to make you feel as hedonistic as I am, but male, darker than I am, and more than one at a time? Not earth-shattering.”

“Is there anyone you have not had relations with, Stark?” Steve felt a headache beginning and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“You offering?” Tony leaned over the counter in his lab and leered. 

“No?” Steve replied, sounding a bit unconvincing.

“Maybe,” Sam offered teasingly.

“You want to be a guest star?” Bucky asked sounding completely serious and earning a glare of disapproval from Steve.

“What?” Bucky asked innocently. “You're the only one of us who gets to _fondue_ with a Stark?”

“I don't need to hear this!” Tony removed his gloves and apron and began backing out of the room. “Are you trying to scar me more than I already am?”

Bucky snickered.

“Look, if you're happy, I'm happy. You can throw the big gay commitment ceremony here and I will make sure it is fabulous. Do you want just male strippers? Or can I throw in a girl or two?”

“No strippers!” Steve warned.

James Rhodes entered and handed Tony a water. “Strippers again?”

Tony nodded,”Underrated artists.”

“How do you deal with him?” Steve asked Rhodey.

“Practice.”

Tony grabbed his friend by the arm. “They were attempting to _come out_ to me, Rhodey, like we haven't all known for months. Can you believe they thought I would be a homophobe or racist?”

“We didn't say that.” Steve was annoyed with Tony's drama and even more agitated his supposed partners weren't helping much. If anything, they seem to be amused by this situation.

Rhodey chuckled. “He doesn't care. I can assure you.”

Bucky looked at the two men, cocked his eyed, then grinned in triumph, knowing he had been right months ago.

“I knew _he_ ,” Tony pointed to Bucky and narrowed his eyes,”would get it.”

“Oh shut it, Stark! James should have dropped you decades ago and you gave him a suit. Best friends my ass.”

“Is very nice.” Steve was going to have a very long talk with Bucky later about inappropriate comments.

“It's true. Technically speaking. We are best friends...with benefits. _Big_ benefits.” Tony turned to Rhodey and winked.

Rhodey tugged Tony out of the lab by his shirt. “I'm ending this now,” he stated. “Let's go, Tony.”

“Oh, someone's all take charge, isn't it he? You know DADT was repealed, we could have the biggest coming out party in history. They could play 'It's Raining Men' as...”

Tony's voice faded away as Rhodey dragged him wherever.

“I told you everyone knew.” Bucky did not even try to hide the victorious tone of his voice.

“Bucky, if you don't stop talking...” Steve warned.

Sam, ever the peacemaker, rested a hand on Steve's back. “Remember those stories Clint showed you on the internet?”

“Why would he even know about them?” Steve groused.

“Seriously?” Sam raised an eyebrow,”The idea of Clint reading porn is _odd_ to you?”

“Speaking of porn, today is the first day we have all been in the same place in over two weeks. Why aren't we naked?” Bucky was truly confused and judging from the tent in his jogging shorts, thinking about other things.

“I actually agree with him,” Sam concurred.

Steve sighed and stood up. “I have a hot tub on my floor.”


End file.
